


Invitation For Disaster *HEAVY EDITING AND REWORK*

by Kotonoha



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Drama, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, F/M, High School, Horror, Humor, Murder Mystery, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Trauma, Scary Clowns, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotonoha/pseuds/Kotonoha
Summary: Alsatia is a normal teenage girl who just wants to immerse herself in horror books and school work, that is until her friends invite her to an abandoned amusement park that's supposedly haunted. She finds herself plunged down the rabbit hole into an adventure that uncovers the story of the parks incident amongst other strange things.Let the games begin~*Discontinued until editing and rework is finished*





	1. Authors Note

Hi! I’m Kotonoha and this work was something I started back in 2016/2018. I wanted to do a reworked version posted to Archiveofourown, and hopefully gain some support while posting my own spin on a sort of similar story I read years back on quotev.

  
Anyways I hope whoever is reading this enjoys and feel free to post ideas in the comment section or any writing errors :)


	2. Chapter I. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story Begins..

It was a typical sunny Friday afternoon, when classes had finally ended at 3:45 p.m on the dot, and students began flooding the corridors to go to their designated areas of after school worship. I took abit longer to get my things together knowing that it was going to be some traffic on the stairways. 

After waiting a solid fifteen minutes with me texting my dad that I was on my way home to watching random food videos on Instagram, I slung my bag over my shoulder and decided that it was time to go knowing after what occurred during lunch period I wasn’t going to be back home any time soon.

~flashback to lunch period~ 

Hey Satia, a voice called out. I begrudgingly looked up half interested from my book when I saw five or well.. four of my closest friends crowding around me with shit eating grins on their faces. “Yo Satia” said Dante again who immediately took a seat next to me while holding up a pro cam. 

“We were thinking about doing a video on that old abandoned amusement park that’s about 20 miles away from the city, and since you love horror books I figured I’d give you the details of why it’s abandoned”, he spoke with a mischievous tone and a slight curl to his lips.

Dante was a friend I’d made during my freshman year of high school and had black swept up hair with an undercut and a soft chiseled face to match his hazel eyes and bronzed skin, he was to say.. very foreign looking, and often times hard to approach with his asshole-ish personality and unsettling gaze. 

However once I got to know him better and not just his bad attitude or snarky comments, he became someone who quickly disarmed any person with a teasing smile and a big brother persona, not to mention he was fiercely loyal to those who actually tried enough to become friends with him.

I immediately closed my book gazing between Dante’s eyes and looking at the other pairs of eyes watching me, to show them my full attention. So what’s the story behind it then? I said giving them a wary look. However before Dante could get a word out, an overly bubbly voice had cut him off from behind, and excitedly started explaining in his stead. 

“Ohhh Alsatia that’s the amusement park where families have died on rides and who were massacred in the circus tents!!”, Rachel exclaimed loudly sounding way to enthusiastic for the story to be even remotely good. “And that’s not the half of it! I read that when the police had finally got to the place all that was left was the intestines of parents and adults tied around their necks,and left hanging from the merry go rounds. Also they found children body parts littered in the tea cup rides and tied gruesomely inside of tents.” she spoke without hardly taking a breath, and I had to quietly remind her to breathe every now and then while she rambled on. 

The way her blue eyes lit up behind her rimless glasses with fire and her short curly blonde hair bounced up and down filled me with a sudden image of a child going wild inside of a candy store or at Disney world, with how she flailed around with each emphasis on the words “Death, Mystery, and Exploration” as the look of adventure filled longingly on her crazed excited face. I hadn’t realized an O formed upon my lips as I listened to the cliche horror tale, and every now and then would nod as she carried on.

Alright Rachel! I don’t think that really happened and if it has than how come I never heard about it on the news then? I stated matter of factly. “Well that’s easy” came a voice from the self-proclaimed “Sex God” himself, his name was Artemis and he was classified as one of the top 5 hottest guys in school on top of being my friend, but more so enemy since we were kids. I hated the fact every time he spoke his abs would flex, because they were so defined that it made whatever shirt he wore tight and his muscles bulge with minimum effort. 

Dark coffee colored eyes drank up the sight of my slight annoyed features, as Artemis took extra per-caution to sound as condescending as possible. “It’s because it happened four decades ago, so obviously you’d be oblivious to it princess..” he said while doing his signature eye roll, with brown hair so spiky it almost resembled tiny devil horns, and a smug look plastered on his face.

You mean to tell me this all happened before we were even born?, I scoffed and pretended to have not seen his rude eye treatment.  
I’m pretty sure some kids made up the story since the place is very old and has moss growing on it or something, I said not changing my mind about it’s origins. 

“Well that’s up to you babe whether you believe us or not”, I saw Jinx take a selfie with her middle finger flicking off all who dared to view it, while her pierced tongue casually poked out. Jinx was a rebellious girl so to speak.. that I had became friends with during middle school up to now my senior year of highschool and who saved me from literally being harassed by our upperclassmen at the time. She always carried this bad girl persona and fuck the rules motto, she wore a ton of piercings, and had her mid-length hair dyed sunset orange to match her steely grey eyes. 

“Me personally, I think that you should come hang out with us since all you do is read or study, not to mention your sexy and “single” dad could use some time alone from you guys always failing cooking show recipes and then crying about Game of Thrones over Chinese takeout ”.

I could’ve swore at that moment I heard all of them make a “Mhm” sound simultaneously, which was left ambiguous due to the attractiveness of my dad comment. I would’ve rolled my eyes to the back of my head if I could at the ludicrousness of it, and the jab at my father-daughter weekend time.

I do not only read or do stuff with my dad..I only hang out and go along with whatever you nerds want, even if it’s total trouble! I retorted.  
In fact remember last year at that sophomores Halloween horror house? I asked, recalling how terribly the night had ended.

“Oh my god that was totally fucking awesome!! We wrecked the hell out of that sophomores house”, the laughter of my other friend Mako had roared throughout the cafeteria itself. Mako was someone whom I’d also met during my freshman year and he was of Japanese descent with messy short platinum blonde dyed hair and black highlights, he also wore violet colored contact lenses. Out of all of my friends Mako was the most sociable and outgoing of the group, often throwing parties or forcing the gang to go to karaoke during school nights.

It was only funny to you because you slept with Anne Dowey’s boyfriend and she found out that he was technically bisexual after catching you two, before storming out the house with a loud raging scream, I stated shaking my head with a fond smile at Mako’s so called achievements. Meanwhile Dante nearly fell out of his seat laughing from remembering the scene that took place. The only reason I wasn’t as harsh that day was because Anne has always been a total bitch, and disrespectful towards anyone who wouldn’t participate in her entourage, I stated matter factly.

“Hey Al you don’t slut shame me and I don’t kink shame you”, he said giving me a wag of his eyebrows. Leave my kinks alone! They’re not that weird, I snorted giving him a small laugh. “Yeah right Al get real you’re the freakiest nerd of us all, a total closet pervert at that.” At the time everyone had busted into laughter while other students from different lunch tables stared at us with weird looks and some a look of jealousy. 

Alright alright.. I’ll come with you guys to this “haunted” amusement park, but I gotta collect some stuff from the house first if we’re gonna be doing this at night. Plus I should tell my dad I’m gonna be home late. 

“That sounds cool we should also get some stuff to prepare for our night adventure”, Rachel chimed in before the bells to signify that lunch was over had rung. 

“Sweet let’s all meet up after school then once classes are over and we’ll pick you up from your house at 5:30 princess, so you better not be late”, Artemis informed the group before grabbing his bag and heading to class.


	3. Chapter II. Arrival to the park

~Present Time~ 

As I began walking out of the school doors onto the freshly watered lawn, I started to feel a gaze on me, only to find that it was the gardener giving me the stinkeye. I immediately looked down and realized my mistake before blushing slightly and stepping onto the paved curve. 

Geez if looks could kill I’m sure I’d end up like one of those supposed bodies from that amusement park, I said chuckling at the gardeners reaction. “Damn kids are always walking on the grass and thrashing the place.” I heard the man grumble loudly to himself before storming off to gardeners shack. 

I pulled out my phone and earbuds from my bag, as I began plugging in each one. It was a pretty chill afternoon and the scenery was beautiful during this time of year, so I selected some classical music on my phone to listen to. Afterwords I began walking down the road to my house while humming “Gymnopedie by Erik Satie”. 

The walk home was followed by noise from neighborhood children playing, and the sound of cars flashing past. Although once I went further down the road, it had become more isolated once I had walked past a large gated manor that looked lost in time and somewhat out of place with the rest of the neighborhood, I had always questioned why there was such a gothic looking Mansion in the middle of a newly suburban area.

However despite the place looking abandoned I’d once heard that there was a family that had lived there for the past sixty years, although the place supposedly has been here since the 16th century. It was easily one of the five wonders of the city I lived in, though there were a few incidents with kids trying to break into it.

As I turned away from the Manor while beginning to resume my walk home, I had noticed out the corner of my eye a girl in one of the windows staring expressionless at me, before vanishing when I tried to take a better look.

Whoa.. that’s pretty creepy I could of swore I saw a child, I said while feeling goosebumps crawl at my skin, while deciding not to spend anymore time investigating the matter. It took me 10 minutes to get home after that as I recalled the manors dark features in my head; I shook off the unnerving feeling that washed over me at the girl I saw and unlocked the door to my house as my dad greeted me with a cup of tea and mini assorted pastry desserts.

“Hey sweetheart, the girls at work gave me a few boxes of pastries to take home... so I thought we’d split them.” He said nonchalantly while eating croquembouche and getting cream filling stuck to the side of his mouth.

Again? It just seems like they want something in return from you, I said suspiciously while taking the cup from his hand, and setting down my belongings on the dining room chair. “Please..they’re only being friendly toward a fellow coworker! even though two months prior they gave me a ton of gift cards to different places that I specifically like..” he responded as I watched the cogs slowly turn in his head, before he just brushed it off completely.

Yeah dad if women are throwing things at you.. like food and items then most likely they’re totally into you, besides everyone and their mothers talk about how “attractive” my dad is or how you’re super charismatic.. it’s kind of gross to be honest, I responded by making a gagging sound. “What seriously?.. I mean after your mother passed away from us.. bless her soul. I didn’t think I could go back into the whole dating world or even bother remarrying.. I figured I’d concentrate on making sure my little girl is happy and contempt in this world”. he spoke with mirth filling his eyes and a lingering sadness to his voice. 

As much as I appreciate and love you for that.. I want you to be just as happy because mom isn’t with us anymore.. so I thought that maybe you should go out tonight, while I hangout with some friends, I responded saying the last part almost to myself. “So in other words you want me to go out so I won’t be alone while you’re gone with your friends?” He said while giving me a grin.

Look dad it totally isn’t like that.. I just thought that since it’s a Friday you’d want to go out and have some fun, I stated pointedly. “It sounds like trouble to me.. where exactly are you and your deviant friends going?” He laughed while emphasizing the “deviant”.

Oh we’re just going to take a trip to the arcade and then take a stroll through the park afterwords, Also once we’re done they’re going to drop me off at home at around.. 11:30pm?, I lied. “Well since you’re mature enough and it’s the weekend you can come home at 12:45, however you must call me every hour or at least send a text.. does that sound fair kiddo?” He explained.

Oh wow dad you’re totally awesome! I promise I’ll call and I won’t get into any trouble. “Although I know that’s definitely a lie and that tonight was going to be pretty eventful.” I thought. “Alright and you know that I trust you right? That means I trust you to make the right decisions..” he said as if he knew I had fibbed.

Although I quickly shrugged it off seeing as he couldn’t possibly know where I was going. It’ll be fine dad I know, and I’ll come eat sweets later I gotta get all set up for tonight, I said while drinking down the warm tea before setting it on the table and grabbing my bag. He waved me off as I hurried up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door gently behind me and throwing myself onto the soft queen sized bed.

I knew I’d messed up the sheets a little in the process, but it was worth collapsing onto my bed after a long day at school. God it’s only 4:35pm.. I said while looking at the alarm clock on my end table. I guess I should shower and put on some comfortable clothes that I can run in if possible, I thought to myself while getting up and picking out an outfit, consisting of ripped black jeans,a green graphic loose top tank of Roronoa Zoro, black combat boots and a light black jacket hoodie from my dresser. After finding my outfit acceptable enough, I took a quick shower and put my long reddish auburn hair into a messy ponytail.

When I was finished it was 5:15 after I finished getting dressed. My green eyes scanned over the room before falling onto my backpack, I quickly emptied out it’s contents and packed various things ranging from a flashlight to a multi tool pocket knife, and pepper spray. I wasn’t exactly sure what we would find in an abandoned amusement park, but I didn’t want to end up like those girls from the horror movies, so I came a bit over prepared.

After I’d finished stuffing my bag with stuff I had checked the battery on my phone and found that it was only at 76%, which was cool since I usually tended to keep it fully charged up; it was then that I heard it go off and buzz in my hand signaling that the gang was outside and waiting for me to come out.

After checking myself over in the mirror and running my fingers through my slightly long bangs, I had decided that It was time to head on out to meet my friends. I collected my backpack and opened my door, taking the stairs two at a time as I kissed my dad goodbye, and hurried out the door. The gang greeted me in a electric blue hummer with lightening decal as loud trap music played along with the group cheering. “Hell yeah we’re really doing this shit man! I promise you Al it’s gonna be awesome.. and who knows maybe the place still runs.” I heard Mako beaming over the loud music before I brushed him off with a small laugh, while opening the door to the overly done and expensive vehicle.

I hopped in and greeted everyone, including that smug faced Artemis driving as the truck took off to our destination, the music still blaring loudly. Since it was a Friday the traffic was horrendous, so once we got off the freeway and entered the area where the amusement park was located, it was already close to 7pm. “Holy shit I think that’s it guys..” I heard Jinx point out as we pulled into the grassed over parking lot; “well guys this place is totally fucking creepy and it’s gonna make for a cool video”, Dante replied while taking out all his camera equipment. “Hey princess you won’t believe the type of stuff we packed for this occasion.” said Artemis as he unzipped a large duffel bag.

Let’s see.. you guys brought flashlights, batteries, rope?.. , matches , pocket knives, snacks and drinks of course, and... before I could finish my statement, I looked incredulously upon the Bluetooth speaker , glow sticks , and some fireworks. Okay seriously what the fuck.. I thought we were here to investigate and explore.. not throw a fucking rave party at some abandoned park, I said while trying to hold in my laughter and remain pokerfaced.

“Well if this place is this spooky then we might as well liven the place up a little!” I heard Rachel exclaim as she collected a flashlight and some glow sticks. It was foolish of me to think that Rachel would be on my side for this, I sighed with fake upset-ness. 

“Besides we only brought glow sticks so we remember where to go.. since this place is beyond huge, plus there was a discount on bulks of glow sticks at the army store.” Dante stated casually while also grabbing his share of supplies.

Don’t tell me you guys are splitting up? Because that’s how all teenagers die in the horror movies.. and we aren’t exactly the mystery gang either, I made a nervous sound in the back of my throat. “It sounds like you’re scared babe.. and if that’s the case I’ll be more then happy to hold you through our walk inside” Jinx softly purred at me before busting into absolute laughter.

“Come on guys you can play pretend lesbians with each other later.. we gotta get going before it gets even darker.” Artemis stated as he collected the duffel bag and started walking through the rusted slightly opened gates. “I’ll have you know I’m Bisexual asshole!” Jinx called after him as she went towards the entrance aswell.

Please let this be a normal field trip..I prayed before making my way to the mossy rusted gates with the rest of the crew in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well If going through a supposedly murder amusement park is a normal field trip, then I guess our characters have nothing to worry about xD


	4. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story!

Okay I’m sooo sorry there hasn’t been a update yet! Unfortunately I’m out of state dealing with family stuff, but I won’t be gone to long! I’ve already written out some stuff and I just have to edit and post it :)


End file.
